


Lost Boy

by vanillacupcake



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacupcake/pseuds/vanillacupcake
Summary: When, for once, Philip just needs someone to be there for him."I'm just a lost boy, ready to be found."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I can't stop thinking about Philip and Lukas and Eyewitness is the best/worst thing to ever happen to me.

Philip was sweating as he sat up in his bed, panting, unable for a moment to realise where he was. He’d had another bad dream. Another nightmare about that night. 

Every time he closed his eyes now, he could see things. The bullets from the gun ricocheting off the cabin windows, the unnerving image of the killer’s feet walking towards the bed he had been hiding under, and the hostility in the killer’s eyes as they had met Philip’s.

He kept imagining what would have happened if Lukas hadn’t saved him. He’d probably be dead right now. Would the killer have shot him while he was under the bed? Dragged him out first? Or maybe, he would have kidnapped him and stuffed his body in the trunk of a car.

Philip shuddered, willing himself not to think about it. He covered his eyes with his clammy palms and focused on taking deep breaths. He hadn’t been killed. He was safe. Because of Lukas. Lukas.

Suddenly, before he could really think about what he was doing, Philip was reaching for his beat-up phone that was charging on his bedside table. Unable to see the display properly in the darkness, Philip punched in the numbers in what he hoped was the right order, and pressed the call button.

He answered on the second ring. “Philip? What is it?”

“Lukas.” Philip breathed, clutching onto his phone with both hands as if it were a life raft. For the first time all night, Philip didn’t feel as scared anymore.

He could hear Lukas grumbling on the phone. “Is there a reason you’ve woken me up at… shit, Philip, 3 a.m.?!”

Philip gulped. He hadn’t really thought about what he was doing. He just wanted to hear Lukas’ voice. He was the only other person who really understood what he was going through, and even though they always tried to pretend that night had never happened, he needed to talk about it.

“I… I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.” Philip said.

Lukas must have detected something in Philip’s voice – a weakness, a tremor as he anxiously whispered his words – because Lukas’ own tone changed when he replied. “Hey, hey, what’s up? Are you okay?”

“I had a nightmare about that night. It felt so real, fuck. I need to be with you right now.” Philip’s eyes closed as he pressed his phone tightly to his ear. “I... I need you.”

Lukas sighed, clearly exasperated. “Philip, what do you expect me to do? Come over to your house? You’ve got to be kidding.”

Philip knew it was stupid. But he also knew that, at 3 o’clock in the morning after waking up slightly delirious, he had a right to be a little irrational.

There was a long pause before either of the boys said anything. Lukas, waiting for Philip to agree with him. Philip, unable to think of anything except how much he craved the other boy’s touch.

“Talk me through it.” Lukas said, finally.

“What?”

“Talk me through the dream.”

“Okay,” Philip uttered, confused, “we-we were making out. And then the four men came, and we both hid. But this time, when the killer found me under the bed, and… and you hit him, you fucking hit him with that fucking frying pan…”

Philip didn’t say anything for a long time, trying to compose himself. His breathing was becoming increasingly erratic, and pools of tears were beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Instead of going down, he turned around. He-he turned around and, oh fuck, he hit you, and you went down, and I didn’t know if you were okay andIthoughtyouweredeadandIdidn’tknowwhattodo.” The last part came out so quickly, because Philip was sobbing. He hadn’t expected to fall apart like this.

He was supposed to be the one that kept calm, that was chilled out for Lukas. What was happening to him? Philip’s gut wrenched as he pictured his nightmare - Lukas falling to the floor – and he realised something. That losing Lukas would be more pain than he could bear right now.

Lukas stayed silent, listening to Philip quietly sobbing down the phone for a minute or two. Finally, Philip heard him utter a few words. “Fuck it. I’ll be there in 10.”

-

Philip hadn’t moved in around fifteen minutes. He was still half-sat up in bed, his hands wrapped around his phone and his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on controlling his breathing. He didn’t know what was happening to him – he didn’t like it.

All he could hear was his deep breathing for a few moments, his shaky exhaling, until another sound joined him – a tapping on his window.

Philip scrambled out of bed and fumbled with the lock on his window, taking way longer than usual to open it, partly because of the darkness, and partly because his nerves over who was on the other side.

Philip eventually opened the window enough to allow Lukas to slide in, and as quietly as he could, Philip helped him inside his room and closed the window to block out the cold. He turned back around to look at the other boy and had to choke down a snigger – Lukas was wearing dinosaur pyjamas.

‘What?’ Lukas smirked, following Philip’s eyes and looking down at himself, as if he just realised what he was wearing. 

His t-shirt was white and had ‘DINO-SNORE’ written on it in huge letters, and his bottoms were covered in a pattern of green and orange T-Rexes. Lukas was also wearing his dad’s walking boots – he’d shoved them on at the last minute as he ran out of his house ten minutes previously.

‘Hot.’ Philip grinned, his smile not quite reaching the corners of his eyes like it usually did, the crinkles in his eyes he always got when he was happy not as clearly defined. 

Lukas’ heart ached as he took in the full extent of Philip’s appearance. Usually he was so calm and collected, and Lukas wasn’t used to seeing him like this. His eyes were red from crying and his face shiny from the tears he hadn’t quite managed to wipe off. His bottom lip was quivering, and his hair sticking up wildly in all directions.

Without saying anything, Lukas opened his arms and hugged him. Not a quick hug, like they sometimes did during daytime, just in case anyone happened to walk around the corner and see them together - a real hug this time.

Lukas wrapped his arms around the shorter boy as if his life depended on it, not caring if he was crushing him. It only took a few seconds for Philip’s arms to respond and curl around Lukas’ tiny waist, and for a while they just stood there silently. 

Lukas freed one of his hands and cradled Philip’s head, stroking his beautiful brown hair and nuzzling his face in it so that he could take in his familiar musky scent. Hesitantly, he planted a kiss on Philip’s forehead.

Philip drew back suddenly, and Lukas began to apologise, for ruining the moment, before Philip lifted his finger and pressed it onto Lukas’ lips softly.

They both leaned in, still not completely comfortable with each other – but Lukas was learning – and gently pressed their lips together. Philip’s stomach was doing backflips.

Lukas took the lead, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Kissing a guy really wasn’t all that different to kissing Rose – except for the fact that it felt different. His face was flushing red, his chest felt like it was about to explode and he couldn’t get enough of Philip. Of touching him, of exploring every inch of his skin and mouth. The feeling was both terrifying and extremely comforting to Lukas.

Philip took over, pushing Lukas back until he was lying beneath him on the bed. Philip’s hands trailed down Lukas’ stomach, pausing to rest on his hips – something that sent tingles up and down Lukas’ spine.

‘Phillip-’ Lukas strained, groaning and pushing the other boy off him so that they were lying side-by-side on the bed. This wasn’t what he had planned. He’d wanted to talk to Philip and make sure he was okay, not fucking jump on him the second he climbed in through the window. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s- it’s all right.’ Philip laughed, trying to get his breath back. Lukas’ hand felt around beside him until he touched Philip’s arm – his hand trailed down until he found Philip’s hand and entwined their fingers together.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Lukas asked softly, using his thumb to trace circles on the back of Philip’s hand.

‘I’m just glad you’re safe.’ Philip said hesitantly, looking up and seeing Lukas’ eyes focused intently on his. ‘I’m glad you’re here. With me.’

On a normal day, Lukas probably would have scoffed, shoved him away and complained about how girly he sounded. But not tonight.

Something had changed between them. It was unspoken, but definitely there. It was almost as if the darkness, the fact that it was 3 o’clock in the morning and everyone else in town was fast asleep, made Lukas feel as if he wasn’t quite as vulnerable.

‘I l-‘ Lukas began, before swallowing his words. ‘I’m glad I’m here too. I’ll always be here for you.’

Philip closed his eyes and let himself smile, and Lukas knew he’d said the right thing. It was hard to remember sometimes the background Philip had come from – a life spent taking care of a junkie mother in the middle of New York city, not really believing that anyone could ever like him – and Lukas wanted him to know more than anything in the world how special he was to him.

‘Come on.’ Lukas sat up, pushing himself up until he was leaning against the headboard, his Dino-Snore t-shirt slightly ridden up, exposing the bottom of his stomach.

Grudgingly, Philip followed his lead, until he was resting on Lukas’ chest, his fingers idly tracing the outline of Lukas’ belly button. ‘Thank you for coming over.’ Philip whispered.

Lukas turned his head to kiss Philip’s forehead another time. He was enjoying this – the intimacy of their interactions, the fact they seemed to feel completely at ease around each other.

‘Anytime. You know Rick Anderton’s more than happy to help.’ They both smirked.

Philip began to yawn, and turned over slightly in bed so that his back was pressed against Lukas’ stomach. Lukas mirrored Philip’s movement, wrapping his left arm around Philip’s body and burrowing his face in Philip’s hair once more.

Philip made a good little spoon – the fact Lukas was three inches taller meant that Lukas could wrap his entire body around him comfortably.

Philip sighed, content, as his breathing returned to normal for the first time that night. Everything in the outside world may have been fucked up – from the killer still being out there somewhere and Philip’s constant nightmares, to Lukas not being able to go public about their relationship – but for now at least, Lukas’ arms were his own little safe haven.


End file.
